


The world could end outside our window

by lesbianbean



Series: you want the world/well what's it worth? [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, American Politics, Awkward Flirting, D.C.'s biggest nerds fall in love with each other, F/F, Family, Music, Rule 63, bonding over getting a bill through Congress, lots of discussions of technology, workplace drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: The story of how the Speaker of the House and the Senate Policy Director formed the relationship that would eventually be called "Capitol Hill's Adults in the Room"





	The world could end outside our window

“For the last time.” Soundwave thought longingly of the bottle of white wine she had chilling in her fridge at home. “You are not actually the majority leader.”

“That’s funny, Soundwave. Do you see the plaque on the desk?” Starscream had conveniently taped over the part of the plaque labeled “Chief of Staff.”

Megatron had flown down to Texas to attend the dedication of a new university library. Years ago, this meant Soundwave could spend the day catching up on her emails and then head home early. But that had changed with the addition of Starscream to their team.

“I saw you put the plaque there.”

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but in situations like these there’s a chain of command. Because the Majority Leader is indisposed, I’m in charge.” The phone rang and she pounced on it. “Majority Leader’s office.”

Soundwave headed back to her desk, resigning herself to another day of barely averted disasters. Frenzy hadn’t texted her yet and she pushed down a stab of worry as she pulled out her phone, taking another sip of her kale smoothie.

<Have you gotten any rest?>

<I’m fine, boss. Just woke up.>

<Check your temperature and have some of the soup I left for you. No video games until your migraine goes away.>

Frenzy responded with several choice emojis, which she decided to let slide.

<Tell me what your temperature is once you’ve checked. If it’s over a hundred you should take another fever reducer.> Her stomach twisted at the thought of her daughter lying sick on the couch, alone. She couldn’t ask Rumble to skip the rest of the school day, but if Frenzy got worse and no one was there...

“Excuse me.” Soundwave glanced up and was surprised to see the House Speaker in front of her desk.

“Madame Speaker. May I help you?”

“I just spoke with the majority leader. She informed me that you were the point person on the digital security funding package?”

Soundwave nodded. “Affirmative. The Science, Space, and Technology Committee is holding hearings on it tomorrow?”

The speaker shook her head. “I moved some things around. Now it’s today.”

“Megatron: will not be back until tomorrow.”

“I understand. Would you be willing to fill in for her at the meeting?”

Starscream stuck her head out of the majority leader’s office. “ _I_ would be more than happy to--oh, it’s you.”

Shockwave nodded at the smaller woman. “Starscream.”

Starscream waved a manicured hand dismissively, her sparkly gold bangle bracelets clattering. “My day was going so well, too. Fine. Take Soundwave with you and fuck off.”

Shockwave cleared her throat. “The majority leader also asked me to convey her wishes that you stay out of her office.”

“Well, she’s not here, is she?” Starscream ducked back into the office before either of them could respond, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Everything in the speaker’s office was always at perfect right angles, even the purple post-it notes on the wall behind her desk. The decorations were all completely generic, except for the tiny Virginia state flag that stuck out of her pen cup and a solved Rubik's Cube on her desk. It should have been uncomfortable, but Soundwave normally liked the simple order to it when she had cause to visit. She couldn’t concentrate on the fractal paintings today, though.

Frenzy still hadn’t texted back.

“You appear distressed.”

Soundwave looked up from her laptop. “Negative. I am quite all right.” She expected the speaker to nod and continue working on the hearing preparation. But instead, she stood up from her desk, walking over to sit across from her.

“You have been tapping on the desk for the past fifteen minutes and checking your phone like you’re expecting a message from someone.”

She hadn’t noticed that her hand had been twitching. “Concern: Unnecessary.”

“I disagree. Is there any way I can be of assistance?”

Soundwave weighed her options. If she continued to avoid the question, Shockwave might be offended, which could damage her working relationship with the majority leader’s office. Megatron would be displeased, and their digital technology bill would suffer. “It’s my daughter. Frenzy.”

“Ah. She’s a sophomore at Woodrow Wilson, correct?”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave picked up her phone again. It didn’t surprise her that Shockwave knew that. Washington’s powerful tended to deal with the dirt she had on them by trying to stay on her good side, which included knowing things about her daughters so they could casually mention them in small talk. And sending them expensive presents.

It was not a tactic she’d ever seen the speaker adopt, though. Shockwave rarely engaged in small talk. “Illness: began as a virus. Past experience indicates it could become pneumonia. Normally the majority leader would let me take the morning off to get her to the doctor but today--”

“Obviously, she wouldn’t want you out of the office with her gone and Starscream running the show.” Shockwave pulled out her own phone. “What’s your address?”

“Pardon?”

“I’m sending my personal physician to check on your daughter.”

“I can assure you--”

Shockwave held up a hand. “You’re an expert on the bill and I need your advice for the hearings. It’s only logical that I ensure you’re not stressed. She’ll contact you soon with more information.”

Her tone brooked no argument. Soundwave wrote down her address and slid it across the table, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Gesture: Appreciated.”  
Shockwave gave her a quick half-smile and she felt warm for some reason. She’d never seen the speaker smile before.

“My pleasure. Now shall we go educate the committee on digital security?” She held out a hand to help Soundwave up, and Soundwave was surprised at how easily she pulled her to her feet. She’d knew plenty about Shockwave’s previous employment in the FBI but she hadn’t considered how that strength would manifest. Her face felt even warmer and she ducked her head, softly clearing her throat.

Shockwave insisted on ordering them grain bowls and iced tea after the hearing. They ate in her office, discussing the finer points of what did and didn’t work with the legislation until Soundwave’s phone rang. The doctor informed her that Frenzy had developed what appeared to be the beginnings of pneumonia, but an antibiotic regime should take care of the worst symptoms and she would be happy to write a note giving her the rest of the school week off. Soundwave hung up and thanked her, her shoulders slumping in relief.

“Good news?” She looked up to see Shockwave watching her closely.

“The doctor caught it in time. Frenzy: will be all right by the end of the week.”

Shockwave nodded. “I am glad to hear it. If you do not mind me asking, what song was your phone ringtone?”

“A favorite of mine. Debussy’s _Clair de Lune_ , from the _Suite Bergamasque_.”

The speaker uncrossed her legs in a single movement, leaning forward. Soundwave’s mouth suddenly felt dry.

“Madam Speaker: wishes to listen?” She held out one of her headphones.

“Yes. I will need the left one.” She paused. “Of course, I’m sure you knew that.”

Soundwave had read about the bombing Shockwave had been caught in while working for the FBI. Several other agents had been killed, and she had lost her right arm and an eye, as well as partial hearing. She remembered reading something else as well. “You designed your prosthetic?”

Shockwave nodded, the quick half-smile flickering across her face again. “It was a pet project of mine while I recovered.” She rolled up her right sleeve to the elbow, curling her fingers. The prosthetic was dark purple and matte. “I designed it to harness electric signals from muscles, which allows easier movement.”

“Myoelectric technology?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“H.B. 248. A bipartisan bill seeking to facilitate access to medical care for amputee veterans. Allotted forty million to research developing better protestics. Passed the House in April and the Senate in March. President Prime signed it into law on March 25.”

Shockwave nodded. “One of my most important accomplishments that year. Do you have every bill that comes through here memorized?”

“Negative. Only the important ones.” They looked at each other for a moment and Soundwave found herself wishing she had her sunglasses. She prided herself on covering up her emotions, on only revealing what she wished to, and she suddenly wasn’t sure at how well she was succeeding. “Madam Speaker: still wishes to listen?”

The speaker nodded.“You can call me Shockwave. If you wish.” Their hands brushed as she took the proffered earbud.

* * *

Shockwave texted that evening. It was a welcome distraction from the loud and incredibly inappropriate phone call that Starscream and Megatron were engaged in. She couldn’t tell if they were threatening or propositioning each other, and she honestly didn’t know which one she preferred.

<Is your daughter well?>

<Affirmative. Your doctor has been very helpful. Frenzy informed me that her temperature has improved.>

<I am pleased to hear it. Please don’t hesitate to inform me if you need my assistance again.>

The heat rose up in her cheeks again. Before she could respond, Shockwave had sent her another text, this one a link to an _Economist_ article about the growth of information technology jobs. <I believe you might find this interesting?>

On an impulse, she sent her a link to an article she had been reading over the weekend about the same topic, and it turned into a spirited back and forth about the way journalists covered technology issues that lasted through most of the evening.

“Who’s that?” Soundwave ignored her daughter’s question, concentrating on the stir fry that Blue Apron had delivered the ingredients for a half hour ago.

“Put the ice cream back in the freezer. Dinner will be ready in a half hour. You don’t need a snack.”

Her daughter slammed the freezer door. “Aw, come on! You let Frenzy have ice cream.”

“Frenzy is ill. You are not. Now set the table.”

“If I get sick you’ll be sorry.”

“I will take that risk.”

She offered an olive branch by allowing Rumble to play video games with her sister after dinner while she cleared the table. It was comforting to hear them laughing and shouting at each other--Frenzy seemed to be doing so much better. Ravage purred and she bent down to rub behind her ears.

* * *

Shockwave came by next Wednesday, allegedly to ask about another bill, and they wound up eating lunch in her office again. And then again. At this point, Soundwave knew she should classify their weekly lunches as a pattern instead of an anomaly, but she had no idea what the pattern meant.

They’d been texting too. It started as discussions about legislation and then continued on to anecdotes about ins and outs of the D.C. Metropolitan area and inside jokes about their work environment.

<Would you be interested in meeting for coffee in an hour to discuss the scientific funding bill?>

<Negative. This meeting will likely last roughly seventy-two more hours.>

<That bad?>

Soundwave scrolled through her saved folder of reaction images while half-listening to Megatron and Starscream.

“Look, I don’t see what’s so wrong with my idea! I’ve worked with Lockdown before and I know she’s a little sleazy but I trust that the information she has is legitimate, and there’s no way of tracing it back to us. You told me to put together a plan to deal with Prime’s transportation package. This is my plan.”

“This isn’t a plan, you little idiot! It’s a printout of a few emails between the president and a lobbyist. And once again, you went against my express wishes and met with that glorified blogger.”

“Don’t you fucking call me little!”

She decided on a gif of a garbage fire.

<My sympathies.> She could almost hear the dry amusement in the speaker’s voice. <Would it make you feel better to know that our digital security bill passed the house today?>

Shockwave had attached footage of the floor vote, along with a short article about the bill’s passing. Soundwave bookmarked the video to watch at the gym later and opened the article, staring at the photo of Shockwave behind the podium. Her dark hair was held up in an elegant twist, showing off her swanlike neck and broad shoulders.

“Soundwave!”

  
She glanced up from her phone, hoping Megatron wouldn’t notice that she was distracted. “Senator?”

Megatron cleared her throat. “When is Nightbird coming into town again? I liked his work with polling during the debt ceiling crisis. He might have some fresh ideas.”

Starscream made an outraged, high-pitched noise. “Over my dead body are you taking Nightbird’s advice over mine!.” Megatron smirked at her and she spluttered angrily. Soundwave cleared her throat.

“Nightbird is currently in New York. I could have him flown down tonight if that is the direction you are interested in, Senator.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Starscream slammed her drink down on the table, the ice rattling in her cup.

“Getting a little hot under the collar, princess?”

“I swear, I will fucking end you.”  
Sensing that they would go on for a while, Soundwave glanced down at her phone again. Shockwave had sent her another message.

<Since we cannot meet for coffee, would you be interested in getting dinner? You expressed an interest in trying the Chinese restaurant we were discussing.>

Something turned over in her stomach and she started to type out a response before realizing she didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like she had other plans--Rumble and Frenzy were away at Model UN, which she had mentioned to Shockwave earlier that morning. Was that the reason for her invitation? It made sense, but she was hesitant to assume the other woman’s motivation. Perhaps she simply wanted to discuss the funding bill.

<I need to be home to feed Ravage.>

The moment she hit “send” she wished she had written something different. Time seemed to stretch out while she waited for a response

<Understood. Would you be interested in getting a meal at a later date?>

Her hand hovered over the keyboard. <Affirmative.>

* * *

And then, a month and a half after the first committee meeting, things changed. It started, as so many things did, with the majority leader and the chief of staff bickering.

“I need you to meet with the house speaker.”

Starscream groaned. “Seriously? Can’t you send Soundwave instead? Shockwave fucking hates me.”

“If I only sent you to meet with people who liked you, you would never meet with anyone, ever. You couldn’t even come to this office.”

“I don’t even know why you’re sending me. She listens to Soundwave.”  
Soundwave glanced up from the bill she was reading before she could stop herself. Megatron and Starscream both looked over at her in surprise. Usually, she completely tuned them out when they fought.

“Is everything all right, Soundwave?”

  
“Meeting with Shockwave: Impractical.” She held up the bill she’d been reviewing.

Megatron nodded. “That’s exactly what I was going to say, thank you.” She picked up Starscream’s coat where it was thrown messily on the couch and threw it at her, smirking when she fumbled to catch it. Starscream glared at her.

“I hope you die.”

“Just go to the meeting.”

Megatron disappeared into her office and Starscream pulled on her coat, knocking over Soundwave’s neatly organized pen cup. “Soundwave, is it difficult, being such a syncopathic kiss-ass?”

“My point: superior.”

Starscream flounced out of the office, flipping the policy director off over her shoulder.

Soundwave thought about why she’d weighed in as she straightened out her pens. Normally she didn’t--years of experience had taught her that the best thing to do when Megatron and Starscream yelled at each other was to put in her earbuds and focus on something else until they burned themselves out. If there was anything important she needed to know, Megatron would tell her later in a more civilized discussion. And she was good at tuning them out. Once, she was so wrapped up in an episode of the Kojo Nnamdi Show she hadn’t even noticed the fighting had escalated to throwing things until a coffee cup flew over her shoulder and shattered against the wall, apparently thrown by Starscream. Megatron had taken Soundwave’s drycleaning bill out of Starscream’s paycheck.

But—she gently directed her train of thought back to its original destination—the mention of Shockwave had made her look up. Specifically the idea that Shockwave would listen to her.

It made sense that the house speaker would listen to her opinions more than she would to Starscream’s—the animosity between the speaker and the chief of staff was no secret. And she and Shockwave were...amiable.

But the tone of Starscream’s voice suggested something different.

Of course, Starscream could have just been trying to get under her skin. But she couldn’t get the speaker out of her head.

Shockwave texted her just as she was finishing her notes on the recent foreign relations committee oversight hearing.

<How can you possibly plan legislation with Starscream? She operates on purely emotion-based reasoning. I can find no logic in her strategy.>

Soundwave shook her head in amusement, preparing to type out a response when she heard the click of high heels on tile, followed by Starscream storming into the office. 

“I’m glad you’re happy, at least.” Soundwave didn’t say anything. “Oh, don’t you start with that look.” Starscream threw her coat back on the couch with a huff. “I know your stupid fucking girlfriend told you all about that nightmarish fucking meeting. Probably going on and on about how _illogical_ I was. Like she’s ever had a creative thought in her whole goddamn life. I guess that’s why she wound up fucking you. How do you do it, anyway? Does she draw a diagram before you--” She made a vulgar gesture.

Soundwave cleared her throat. “Assumption: Incorrect.”

The chief of staff stopped mid-rant. “Wait, what?”

“Shockwave: a colleague.”

“Are you serious? But she buys you lunch. You’re always sending each other text messages. She even asked me to ‘send you her regards,’ for fuck’s sake. And you’re not dating?”

“Affirmative.”

“Oh my fucking god.”

“Why exactly do you believe we are in a relationship?”

“Nope.” Starscream shook her head, her enormous hoop earrings bouncing. “No way. I did this with Skywarp and Thundercracker for five fucking years. I’m not doing it with you and the computer on legs.” She turned to walk back into her office, and then seemed to reconsider, perching on Soundwave’s desk and knocking over her pen cup again. “Look, if you want my advice--”

“Negative.”

Starscream kept talking like she hadn’t interrupted. “Get a bottle of wine, put on your least obscure playlist, unbutton your blouse a little--” She patted Soundwave on her cheek condescendingly. “--and go get that strap.”

Soundwave caught her wrist in an iron grip and moved it away from her face. “Touching me again would be unwise.”

The chief of staff winced and pulled away. “God, that’s going to leave fucking bruises, thanks. I’m sorry for trying to help.” Soundwave kept her eyes on her computer as Starscream stormed into her office and slammed the door behind her. A moment later she realized that she’d typed a string of nonsense words and tapped sharply on the backspace button, gritting her teeth.

* * *

She didn’t respond to Shockwave’s text. At first it was because she was busy. Then it was because she needed to make dinner, and then Rumble needed someone to read her literature essay and then it had been too long and it would have been odd if she texted that late in response to a message that had been sent hours ago.

Shockwave texted her another news article the next morning. Soundwave sent something vague in response and then buried her phone in her purse. Something twisted in her stomach. The day passed, minute by minute. She didn’t check her phone or look up from her laptop except to grab a salad from the cafeteria, which she ate one-handed while editing a thirty-page memo about military contractors and sending rapid-fire emails to her contacts with teacher’s unions in New York. Shockwave sent her an email, but she didn’t open it. 

It was nearly one in the morning, and the office was finally, blessedly quiet. Megatron had swept out of the office at a quarter to midnight, and Starscream had followed after a not-so-subtle glance at her phone. Soundwave unplugged her earbuds after the door closed and turned up her “after hours playlist,” ready to put in another hour of work before calling it quits.

“What genre is this?” She glanced up to see Shockwave leaning on the doorframe. The knot in her stomach pulled tighter.

“Gothic rock. Effective for late nights.”

The speaker nodded. “I like it.”

“Shockwave: is here for a reason?”

Shockwave held up a bottle. “Our bill passed the Senate today. It would be illogical not to celebrate.”

“Celebration: premature. Prime still needs to sign it.”

“Oh, she’ll sign. It’s an impressive piece of legislation. The rider about STEM education in New York, that was you, wasn’t it?”

Soundwave glanced down at her laptop. “Motormaster: seeks to gain allegiance with teachers' unions. Her vote brings the rest of her caucus. Additionally, Elita has been making speeches at public schools and the First Couple hates looking hypocritical.”

“You knew Motormaster is trying to shore up support with the teachers' unions in New York?”

“Nothing goes on in this city that I do not know about.”

Shockwave sat down across from her, pulling out a pocket knife to open the bottle. “I take it you have extra cups somewhere around here?”

Soundwave rummaged under her desk, fishing out two mugs with various outdated campaign logos on them. “Champagne?”

“2015 Petit Verdot. Virginia’s finest.” She watched as Soundwave gingerly took a sip, raising an eyebrow. “Well?”

Soundwave nodded.

Shockwave’s ankle brushed hers under the table as she tapped their mugs together. “In all seriousness, I am extremely grateful to have had your council during the committee hearings. Without it the bill might have failed.”

“Thank you.”

“I also wanted to inquire if you were well.” The speaker glanced down at her mug, swirling the liquid. “You have not been answering my text messages. If I said something to somehow offend you, I apologize.”

“Negative.”

“Was today simply busier than usual? I can imagine collaborating with the unions would have been difficult. ”

“Starscream: suggested we were intimately engaged.”

Shockwave raised her eyebrows slightly, but her expression remained the same otherwise. “Indeed. And her suggestion was unpalatable to you?” She placed her mug on the desk, shifting forward just slightly. Soundwave reached out before she could think it through, catching her wrist.

“Negative.” She avoided the other woman’s eyes. “Suggestion: not unpalatable. Only--surprising.”

“Oh.” They sat in silence for a moment, and then Shockwave uncrossed her legs, sitting forward in her chair. “I feel I must be honest, Soundwave. My desire to collaborate with you on the recent legislation was not merely motivated by hopes that the bill would succeed. I hoped to work more closely with you, specifically.” She paused for a moment as if calculating what to say next. “I find you fascinating. In both a professional and personal sense.” Shockwave folded her hands on her desk, her gaze level, and Soundwave found herself wondering if she was always this composed, this focused. If she would be as meticulous with her as she was with everything else she put her labyrinthian mind to taking apart. A shiver went down her spine even though she didn’t feel cold. She took a last sip of wine, more to break the tension than anything else, and slowly walked around the desk. Shockwave didn’t react when she traced over the lapels of her blazer, and then lightly brushed against the place on her neck where her pulse beat.

“Our recent collaboration: successful. Further partnership could be...beneficial. For both parties.”

“Really.” Shockwave stood, her hands on either side of the desk.

“Shockwave: equally fascinating.”

Their lips were only inches apart, and Soundwave easily closed the gap, pulling the other woman’s body flush against her own. It had been a long time since she’d kissed anyone, and the closeness was refreshing, like coming home at the end of a long day at work. Shockwave gently rubbed a circle on her lower back and she shivered again, warmth radiating through her. The speaker made a soothing noise in the back of her throat, moving up to massage the tense place between her shoulder blades. They broke apart for a moment and she rested her forehead on the other woman’s shoulder. She smelled like crisp fabric and lemons and something that reminded her of chemicals in a not-unpleasant way.

“Do you need to be anywhere tonight?” Shockwave’s normally level voice sounded just slightly breathless.

“Rumble and Frenzy: expecting that I will be working an all-nighter.” She kissed the other woman’s neck, imagining her brushing lemon oil over her pulse points. “Shockwave: would like me to stay?”

“Yes.”

* * *

They didn’t talk on the walk to Shockwave’s office--the only sound was the click of their steps on the tile and the usual noises you expected from a very old building at night. Sometimes when Soundwave was working late and struggling with tough legislation she liked to find an empty corridor and listen to the creaking floorboards and banging pipes. Shockwave’s hand--the prosthetic one-- found hers as they walked.

She was worried it might be awkward once they got there but it felt natural, like they’d done it a thousand times before. The other woman helped her take off her dark blue jacket and she hung her briefcase next to it, and then they were kissing again, sinking down onto the stiff, ultramodern couch, hands fumbling with clothes. Shockwave shuddered when Soundwave touched her exposed skin and she pulled back.

“You are all right?”

“Yes.” She sucked in another sharp breath when Soundwave stroked over her cheekbone. “I am not...used to this.” Soundwave kissed her again, hoping to comfort her, bumping their foreheads together, and she felt Shockwave lean closer. Time seemed to slow down, like it did when she listened to the _Suite Bergamasque_ while she drank her morning coffee, Ravage a warm weight in her lap. Shockwave guided her until she was lying on her back, the couch fabric rough but oddly comforting on her skin. The other woman’s touch was methodical, her dark eyes carefully cataloging every reaction, every gasp, inching down her body at a torturously slow pace.

“Shockwave.” She could barely recognize her own voice.

“It is all right, Soundwave.” Her partner paused, looking up at her. “I have you.” Soundwave reached down, intertwining their fingers, and Shockwave squeezed tightly, and they were lost together.

* * *

When Soundwave woke up, the sky outside was slowly changing from dark grey to light grey. They were lying nearly on top of each other under a dark purple fleece throw Shockwave had procured from under the couch. The speaker was tracing patterns on her back and even though she was warm it gave her goosebumps.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning. I hope the couch was not too uncomfortable?”

“Negative.” Her head was comfortably pillowed on the speaker’s chest and she wondered how it would feel to wake up like this in her king-sized bed. To listen to her morning playlist as she scrambled eggs for the twins while Shockwave made coffee.

“Are you going anywhere next weekend for the holiday?”

Soundwave shook her head, reaching for her phone. “Negative.”

“If you are interested, I have a house near Shenandoah National Park. It is quite accessible for a weekend if you wish to get away from the city. You could bring the rest of your family, of course.”

She grabbed her blouse off the floor next, frowning at the wrinkles. “I would need to check with Rumble and Frenzy.”

“Understandable. Just let me know when you have an answer.”

* * *

"I hate this goddamn city. It should be illegal for it to be this fucking cold.”

“Suggestion: Drink a non-frozen beverage.”

Starscream angrily shook her white chocolate mocha at Soundwave. “Suggestion: Shut the fuck up.”

“Starscream: had an enjoyable Thanksgiving?”

“Oh, it was fantastic. I visited my sister and her wife and their big stupid dog who _ate_ my favorite discontinued lipstick. And then threw it up.”

“You flew in last night?”

“Yes.”

“From California?”

Starscream glanced down at her drink, her cheeks coloring slightly. “Yes. Where else?” Soundwave raised an eyebrow. She had, of course, seen the email in Starscream’s inbox ordering a flight that specifically had a stopover in Texas near the majority leader's ranch. “Shut up, Soundwave.”

“I did not say anything.”

Starscream raised an eyebrow. “Okay, you want to play it like that? Fine. I take it you had fun in Virginia?”

“How did you--”

“I’m not a freak of nature like you, but I do know how to read people. Congratulations. I hope you know this means you’re doing all collaboration meetings with the House leadership from now on.”

Before Soundwave could respond Megatron swept in, one eye on her phone. “Starscream. My office.”

Starscream rolled her eyes and clicked after her. Sensing another argument was about to begin, Soundwave put in her earbuds and turned up the volume. She’d changed her phone background to a photo of the sunlight shining through the trees at Shenandoah National Park that Shockwave had taken on an early morning hike. They’d walked to a rock formation shaped like a bench near a stunning overlook view and watched the sunrise while passing a thermos full of coffee back and forth.

Rumble and Frenzy had enjoyed their weekend too--Shockwave had helped Frenzy with her application for a summer internship at the American Chemical Society and sat patiently through Rumble interviewing her for the school paper. She’d also let the girls commandeer her flatscreen television for a _Star Trek_ marathon, even though she grumbled about the scientific inaccuracies. It had been good. Easy. She’d never understood why people were so hung up on having a partner. It had always been her and her children and her job, and that had been enough. It had been plenty. A partner had just seemed like extra work.

But Shockwave--she made so much sense. Shockwave fit perfectly into an empty space in her life she hadn’t even known she was missing. It was the same way she had felt when she first heard the steady, comforting chords of _Clair de lune ._

She typed a quick text to Shockwave before diving into her overflowing inbox.

<Shockwave: would like to come by for dinner tonight?>

The response came seconds later. <Of course. I will pick up something for dessert.>

Something crashed in the next room, followed by muffled shouts, but for once, it didn’t annoy her one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. I love these two so much oh my god.  
> If you're interested in the headcast I was using, I imagined Sufe Bradshaw as Soundwave and Jameela Jamil as Shockwave (I'll keep it real with you chief, this fic idea popped up in my head after I saw Jameela Jamil in a purple pantsuit.)


End file.
